


The First Encounter

by elstar1



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: First Time, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstar1/pseuds/elstar1
Summary: Jaijin is in dire need of money.So he had to turn to whoever that can help him.Lucky(?) for him, it's Eun Jiwon.Non-jekki AU.





	The First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on Discord before, just wanted to save it somewhere.  
> Just a quick drabble lol

Jaijin knocks on the door. Without missing a beat, the door swings open. In front of him, a man with black hair slicked back, dressed in a black shirt and a pair of jeans says, "Come in." Jaijin complies. The man follows him from behind as they walk up to the large bed at the centre of the room.

Jaijin stands nervously, shifting his weight from one leg to another. He's not sure how this will go. Just as he’s about to speak, the man commands in a low, gruff tone, "Strip."

Jaijin starts unbuttoning his shirt, taking longer than necessary as his hands are trembling. He is torn between excusing himself, saying that he's not cut out for this, or just swallows the nervousness down and proceeds with the 'plan'. But as he starts to waver, he's reminded of all the red bills on the table in his house, and the threat of his sister being put up in the system. That made him becomes resolute. Slowly, he removes the shirt, letting it drop to the floor.

The man calmly strides across the room, approaching him. Though Jaijin kept his gaze down, he could sense the guy sizing him up, observing his body carefully.

"May I?” Jaijin is surprised, the man actually asked for permission to touch him. "S...sure," he stuttered. He hisses at the touch of his cold hand on his left arm. The black haired man then starts circling him, all the while his hand are on his body, caressing his left shoulder, trailing over the collar bone to the right shoulder. Then, he lightly palms Jaijin's buffed trapezius muscles, exhaling over the firmness of his back. As his hand gets lower on his back, Jaijin's heartbeat quickens, his face feels hot. But the hand stops just at the deep curve of his back. The man then walks back to face Jaijin. His eyes linger on Jaijin's visible six packs before he looks up and stares him in the face.

"Did he tell you who I am?" He asked.  
Jaijin, flustered at the question, shakes his head. "He just said that you could help me with my uh, financial problem."

The man suddenly bursts out laughing, revealing his two bunny-like front teeth. Jaijin is dumbstruck at his reaction, was that really funny?

"But you know it won't be easy right?" He suddenly stopped laughing and puts on a serious face. Jaijin is again surprised at the sudden shift in the guy's attitude. "I know that I have to work for it..." He murmured, unable to meet his eyes.

"Good, I want you to follow everything I order you. No excuses or refusal. Understand?" He sternly stated. Jaijin nods slowly.  
"I want you to say it. Do you understand?" His voice got a bit higher.  
"Do you under... Ah i mean, I understand," Jaijin mentally chided himself for being an idiot.  
"From now on, my words are law for you. If you deviates from it, there'll be punishment!" The man asserted. Jaijin's heart skips a beat at the word _punishment_. He takes a quick glance at the guy, now he sees it clearly, the dark aura surrounding him which makes him seems daunting.

"Now, we're ready for your first training." Jaijin gulps, racking his brain to figure out what will he face next. "Wear the outfit I placed there, I'll be at the front, come out when you're done." He walks out of the room, not even sparing a glance back to him.

After several minutes, Jaijin exits the room, dressed in the clothes the guy prepared. He's surprised that it actually fits him so well.  
He calls out for the guy meekly. The older guy who was absorbed in his phone turns his head to look at him. He pauses for a while.  
"Good, now we're really starting," The guy smirks devilishly.  
____________________________________________  
"H..hyung, wait..." Jaijin could not keep up, his breathing laborious. His legs are wobbly that he fall on his knees.  
"What? Come on, you're still young and we just started," said Jiwon, barely out of breath.  
"But...this is so sudden. And it's not fair!" Jaijin whines. "What's not fair?" Jiwon pretends to be clueless.

"You're on a bike whereas I'm on foot!" Jaijin cried out. "Yahh, of course, I'm the coach, I don't need to train, you as the athlete have to!" he grins.The two men then continue to bicker on the road along the Han River as Jaijin begins his training for the annual triathlon.

End


End file.
